great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Takashii Aqua
' ' Character's name ' '''Takashii Aqua '''Clan's Name' Takashii. Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name XxBrokenKyxX Age 13 Birthday September 16 Gender Female Weight 105lbs Height 4'10" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits Quick learner, fast healer, seductive Occupation Ninja Allies None for now Enemies None for now First Nature Water Second Nature ( Second Nature you learn, after Chuunin level. ) Personality and Behavior Aqua is sweet and nice also respectful until she is mad, she becomes a hot head. Nindo This is annoying Scars/Tattoo's ''' Scars on her back, arms. '''Companion/Familiar/Pet None. Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 Total - 35 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. # Sexy Jutsu - D - Rank 2. Body Flicker - D - Rank 3. Wild Water Wave - C - Rank Biography ( '''Bio is the way you ended up in the village, explain everything and how you got there and why... ) Aqua lived with her mother and father, Aqua and her mother never got along because Aqua's dad would give Aqua more attention than the mother because he would take Aqua into the basement and rape her every night, Her mother did nothing about it but blame Aqua and beat her. Aqua got sick of it one day and grabbed an knife and brutally murdered her parents, after that she took her things she could fit in two bags and burned the house down. After that she began walking ,she didn't know where to but eventually was lead to senso who was on a mission at the time, he took her into the village and she began her new life.' '''Role play Reference List' (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Senso/Senju Hokage) Category:Biography Category:Templates